In the cultivation of plant life, it is essential that they be timely provided with water and/or other liquid nourishment. Traditionally, the gardener relies upon nature to provide periodic rainfall for plants under cultivation but, when nature doesn't respond or cultivation is undertaken in an area unaffected by rainfall, the gardener must provide water and/or other liquid nourishment to the plants. Typically, water and/or other liquids are provided by portable sprayers or cans or even spraying from hoses driven from feeding water. Such methods are time consuming and can involve heavy and tiring labor. In addition the spraying of plants directly involves the use of significantly more liquid than may be necessary and can cause damage to plants. Thus it is preferred to apply the water and/or liquid directly to the roots or the soil adjacent the roots of a plant to allow the most efficient utilization of the liquid.
There is a continuing need for an efficient means to provide water to the roots of a plant over a prolonged period of time. There is also a continuing need to provide liquids containing nutrients and the like to the plant root structure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel device for providing liquids such as water, with or without added nutrients and the like, to a plant.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel device that will store liquids and the like and provide same to the plant in a controlled manner.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device which allows minimal maintenance and will automatically provide liquids to a plant in preset volumes. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.